kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel
The Origin Taratect, Ancient Divine Beast, Ruler of Gluttony and current Demon Lord. Appearance Ariel appears no different than regular human albeit her childlike stature for her age. She wears a tube-top and hot-pants outfit, adorned with straps around her waste and legs. Her hair is mostly black with a single white streak in her bangs. Along her back is a stripped cape with a high-fur collar. This cape has eight strips to represent her spider-like nature, and she can control them at will using her thread Skills. Personality Synopsis Ariel's first appearance is from the perspective of Balto. She is rather nonchalant and disrespectful to the Demon Army Commanders, and forces her work onto Balto, who guides the meeting. When two of the commanders begin to fight, she displays a bit of her power, literally forcing them to sit down with a unique skill application.Volume 2-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Aide Sighs at a Meeting Her next appearance is after the conclusion of the Human-Demon Great War, where she picks up the Hero's scarf and shows it to Shiro before enchanting it with magic and leaving it for the humans to find.Volume 2-Interlude: Spider Demon Lord Both of these events occur before her chronological appearance in the story, where she first meets and engages Kumoko after Mother calls for Ariel's aid. Mother's soul is being devoured by Kumoko's Parallel Wills, so Ariel comes to stop her. Due to language difficulties, negotiations break down. Kumoko is obliterated by Ariel's strength.Volume 4-7: Demon Lord Attack To Ariel's surprise, the attack on the queen taratect's soul does not subside, and she eventually realizes that the Zana Horowa she thought dead is very much alive.Volume 4-8:Returning Monster of the Week Always Gets Killed Right Away She spreads out her puppet taratects to find and engage Kumoko, who is using Spatial Magic to keep Ariel and her forces at a disadvantage. The puppets are defeated through underhanded tactics such as drowning, forcing Ariel to tighten their formation around her so she does not lose any more. Ariel is unable to find and destroy Kumoko before she finishes consuming the queen's soul.Volume 4-11: Matricide Ariel's fourth appearance is on the back of an arch taratect, on the journey to the elf village. She is eager to crush the elves, but says she will act with enough restraint to not hurt the reincarnations.Volume 4-interlude: Demon Lord Character File The oldest Divine Beast, the Demon Lord, and the Ruler of Gluttony. She is actually the Origin Taratect, the progenitor of the entire taratect spider-monster species, All taratects are her kin and offspring, directly descended from her, and their souls are connected to her. However, one of her offspring turned out to be a reincarnation from another world and rebelled against her. This individual used their mutual connection to launch an unprecedented attack directly on Ariel's soul. Her efforts to resist led to them essentially devouring each other's souls, until they began to merge together. Appraisal | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Abilities *Marionette Threads: Through the usage of multiple high-level thread Skills, such as Divine Thread Weaving, Thread Genius, and Thread Control, Ariel can control the bodies of people like puppets. *English Language: For an unexplained reason, Ariel can speak english.Web novel Blood-11: What should I do if my classmate becomes a monster when reincarnated? Trivia *Ariel has been a member of the adventurer guild for a long time, but only because the perks that it provides. *In the web novel Ariel had Rot Nullification, but was changed to having only Rot Super-Resistance in the light novels. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Natives Category:Demon Faction Category:Rulers Category:Spider Category:Adventurers